Angel Baby
by moonlightfan78
Summary: A little glimpse of what life might be like in a few years for our favorite shadowhunters. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love :)
1. Chapter 1

Angel Baby

Jace smiled as he slipped into the room. The light was off but she'd left the light on in the bathroom so he could see her shape under the covers. He walked quietly to the bathroom and jumped into the shower finishing in record time hardly able to wait to hold her.

He clicked off the light and slid into bed beside her moving automatically to wrap himself around her. Clary moaned in her sleep but fit herself back into him as if they'd been doing it forever instead of only a few years. She moaned his name and Jace smiled against her neck as his lips ran down it. Clary moaned again but now her tone told him she was awake.

"Your Home" she said sleepily as she arched against his seeking mouth. "I was worried."

Jace's hands ran down her arms and cupped her breasts playing with her nipples through her camisole sleep top. "You always worry" he said with a smile as he rubbed her. "I am the best demon hunter ever after all, nothing would dare kill me."

Clary laughed and tapped his hand as it cupped her. Jace's fingers cupped her hands and played with the wedding ring on her left hand. He snuggled closer, still not able to believe his luck that he'd convinced her to marry him. They'd only been married for a year but it felt like they'd been together forever. He couldn't remember a day when he hadn't woken up to her scent on his pillow and her arms around him, he didn't want to.

Clary turned her head and nipped his lips. "So cocky" she said playfully as she wrapped her hands around his arms that held her. She sighed happily as his hands continued to roam. "So what did you kill?" she asked breathlessly as she rolled toward him sliding her hands up his arms into his hair.

"fear demon" he answered her gruffly as he buried his head in her cleavage and began to pull the straps on her camisole down. "don't want to talk about it, just want you."

"I wish I could have been with you" she sighed softly as Jace made her breathless all over again. She arched her back so that he could take off her top and she was more than ready. Jace's fingers skated over her, adoring her with each stroke. His fingers skated down over her, breasts, belly and to the very heart of her before coming back to stroke her stomach.

"You will," he said as he placed small kisses over her distended stomach " once our newest shadow hunter has made his appearance that is." 

Clary laughed and arched into his warm lips moaning as his mouth and hands held their child inside her. Clary was three months from giving birth and they both couldn't wait. They'd decided to call their son Lucas after the only father she'd ever known and they couldn't be happier to greet him. They just hoped they could keep Jocylyn and Luke and the rest of the family from spoiling him.

"I have to say though, I will miss making love to you like this." His hands caressed her hips and over her stomach as he slid her shorts and panties off. "I never thought I would enjoy making love to a plus size woman but I love it." 

"I' m not fat, I'm pregnant moron" Clary said with a laugh as she hit his shoulder. "and I can still kick your ass."

Jace captured both of her hands as he slid his naked body over hers raising them above her head. "I know He said with a laugh, You have never been more beautiful and I have never loved you more." He said the last as he rested himself gently against her and Clary felt the flames inside her roar to life.

"I love you too" she gasped as she opened for him and welcomed him inside her. They moved together and they both came hard and fast as the sound of their breathing meshed and melded in the silence of their room.

Jace struggled to catch his breath as he laid his blonde head down on her stomach listening to their son moving inside her. Clary stroked his hair and sighed in happiness as her breathing returned to normal. They held each other in the darkness looking forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel Dream

Well guys, here is the next chapter in this story. I loved the idea of a pregnant Clary. The books don't really address birthing procedures but I had fun thinking about how it should go. I am really loving this story but let me know what you think. I love reviews.

Angel dream

Clary woke with a start and gasped at the pain tearing through her. She felt the fluid soaking her pants as she struggled to sit up. She heaved herself to a sitting position and huffed as the pain nearly ripped her in half. She screamed not feeling ashamed about it at all, even if it did come out as a pitiful mewl that probably didn't carry to the hallway. She knew well enough that the baby was coming and damn it hurt.

She stood and tried to walk to the door but fell to her knees with a gasp as another pain rippled her stomach and made her want to puke. _Why did it have to be now?_ she gasped to herself cursing her luck. Jace was in Idris with his father on clave business for the next two days and there were three weeks yet before the baby was supposed to come, but of course , like his father, he had a mind of his own.

Clary huffed between contractions using every cuss word she'd ever heard. She couldn't get up off the floor no matter how hard she tried as the pain came faster and harder. Clary had done the Lamas thing and didn't remember this horrible pain being described. She felt like she was being ripped in two. Clary's heart jerked as fear swamped her, something was wrong. She needed help but was still unable to get up because the contractions were coming even faster and harder than before. Clary cussed again, waited for the contraction to subside and did the only thing she could think to do, she screamed again, this time loud enough for them to hear it in heaven.

Jace sat bolt upright in bed clutching his chest. The permanent rune Clary had marked on his chest and arm at their wedding burned. Jace had never felt anything like this before. He began to feel the pain and wanted to gag. It was a horrible burning pain that continued on and on in waves. Jace slid his feet off the bed and slipped his jeans on. He grabbed a steele and tried to draw an iratze rune for the pain but it did nothing to ease the torment. Then he knew, it was Clary, he was feeling her pain through their marriage runes. Jace grabbed a shirt and slipped his feet into his shoes as he flung the door open and screamed for his father. This pain was not normal from what he'd been told. Clary was in trouble.

Clary's chest burned as she continued to writhe and scream. Thank the angel Isabelle had heard her scream and come running. The Iron Sister who had been staying with them as her time neared came running and from the look on her face when she examined her, Clary knew something was very wrong. The frown of concern on sister Elia's face made the sick feeling in Clary's stomach triple. There was blood, so much blood. Too much and Clary knew it. She held Isabelle's hand as sister elia worked to help her. Clary pressed her free hand against her marriage rune, praying Jace would get there soon because the amount of blood she was losing was massive and she was scared shitless. She needed Jace, she only prayed he would make it before it was too late.

Jace felt the marriage rune burn brighter and for a moment he could almost see Clary's beautiful face pleading with him to hurry. He forgot all about his father and jumped through the portal knowing he could catch up, he had somewhere important to be.

Jace landed lightly in the hallway of the institute and broke into a run as the screams intensified from the infirmary his heart in his throat.


	3. Dark Angel (Angel baby chapter three)

"_**Everyone**__ wants to be the sun that lights up your life. But I'd rather be your moon, so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn't__."_

I loved this quote and thought it was so appropriate for this story. Please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews.

Dark Angel

Jace felt the marriage rune burn brighter and for a moment he could almost see Clary's beautiful face pleading with him to hurry. He forgot all about his father and jumped through the portal knowing he could catch up, he had somewhere important to be.

Jace landed lightly in the hallway of the institute and broke into a run as the screams intensified from the infirmary. His heart climbed into his throat as he kicked the door open. Clary lay on the bed tears pouring from her eyes as Isabelle held her down. She was almost naked with only women in attendance but he was damned if he was going to be kept out because he was a man. His eyes skated over her and his heart stuttered at all the blood.

Sister Elia leaned over her bulging stomach working feverishly to help her. Her hands were covered in blood up to her elbow and Clary's stomach bulged and rolled under the Iron Sisters hands. She screamed again but this time it was his name. Jace raced toward her so fast Sister Elia was knocked back when he landed beside her.

He pushed Isabelle aside and wrapped his arms around Clary lifting her chin so she could meet his eyes. Her pain filled gaze didn't register him at first, but slowly, ever so slowly recognition dawned and her brave face crumpled. "Jace, Oh Jace something is really wrong."

"Clary don't cry, I'm sure it's fine." He looked up at Sister Elia as he said this for confirmation but felt bile rise in her throat at her grim look. He wanted to gag when he saw the stricken look on Isabelle and Mayris's faces. He pulled Clary against his chest and felt her body shaking with each contraction. The baby in her stomach rolled and punched and even Jace could feel it, but something was wrong, there was a searing pain he felt through the marriage rune that he knew was not normal, he could feel it.

"Get the silent brothers and Magnus now." He hissed to isabelle. The silent brothers usually did not attend births and a warlock being at a shadow hunter birth was unheard of but Jace knew that Clary and their baby had moved beyond even Sister Elia's knowledge. Isabelle hesitated for only a second but the protest died on her lips as Clary began to scream and arch in Jace's arms. Isabelle sprinted out of the room without waiting for further confirmation.

Jace watched Isabelle go, her dark hair swinging as she ran out of sight as quickly as her feet could carry her and he prayed for speed. He pulled his stele out and drew several iratzes above Clary's stomach. The normally powerful runes did nothing and Clary continued to scream.

"Jace please help me" Clary begged as her eyes clouded back over with pain. She clutched him tightly in a grip he would normally protest but he didn't even feel it now.

"By the Angel I wish I could, I would take all the pain if there was a way." He said softly as he strokd her hair. He looked up at Sister Elia, the question silent but in his eyes. She shook her head sadly and he lowered his head to kiss Clary's clammy skin.

Clary screamed louder than he'd ever heard anyone scream before, an inhuman sound that he'd only come close to hearing from demons. The sound skated down his spine and tore at his nerves and his heart. Jace wrapped himself around her tighter, arms and legs locked and rocked her as Sister Elia placed more runes on her skin. Clary gasped and her breath faltered and suddenly there was more blood everywhere. Clary's eyes rolled back in her head and Jace did the only thing he could do, he began to pray.


	4. Chapter Four: Conversations with Angels

Conversations with Angels

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update, You know life gets in the way. I love this story and am so grateful for the reviews. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

The light was blinding and Clary squinted her eyes in protest against its brilliance. Everything hurt and she felt like she had been ripped in half. She opened her eyes as a thought ran through her mind, the baby, the blood. She ran her hands down to her stomach and felt nothing. She began to cry great gulping gasps as the flatness of the formerly round plane made her skin crawl. Her eyes squeezed shut as she rolled to her side and clutched her empty stomach.

She felt a light touch on her arm and opened first one eye then the other and shrank back at the sight of the tiny girl standing before her. The girl had strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes and the brightest smile Clary had ever seen. She looked about 6 years old and had the most beautiful pair of blue wings Clary had ever seen, they sprouted out of her back between her shoulder blades and wrapped around her like a jacket. She smiled when she saw Clary looking at them and spread them out. The wings sparkled with all the rainbow colors and reflected the gold in her eyes.

She knelt beside Clary gently folding her fings behind her and took her hand gently. "You can't go yet" she said softly her voice holding the slightest hint of a childish lisp, "I can't wait to meet you."

Clary's brow furrowed in confusion but the little girl smiled and cupped her cheek. Clary couldn't help but smile too as a feeling of peace and reassurance she had never known before flooded her. From a long way off she heard a voice and she turned toward it. It was sweet and familiar and it made her heart yearn. Then she saw the light fading and the little girl began to disappear. Clary reached for her but she smiled sweetly and faded away with a little waive goodbye. A long tunnel of blackness opened up and swallowed Clary whole but she embraced it. That sweet voice was leading her home and she knew that everything was going to be alright. Then the pain began again but this time she was ready for it.

Jace felt his heart stop as Clary's body went limp in his arms. Her chest wasn't rising and falling anymore and the baby inside her had gone still. Jace shook her and screamed for Sister Elia. Sister Elia moved him out of the way and ran her glowing fingers over Clary. She turned sorrow filled eyes on him and began to shake her head but Jace refused to believe it. He pushed her out of the way and began to shake Clary as tears dripped down his face soaking her face and hair.

"damn it Clary" Jace roared "don't leave me, I can't do this without you, Please don't leave me." He shook her so hard her head bounced around on the pillow. He felt hands grab him and he turned and snarled at the person who had dared touch him.

Magnus raised a worried brow and kept his grip on Jace. Jace pried his hands loose and turned swinging on Magnus. Isabelle was faster though as she wrapped her arms around him to keep him still, stopping his fist inches short of Magnus's face. "Hold him" Magnus whispered as he stepped around Jace, "I wouldn't want him damaging my pretty face."

Isabelle snorted but she and Alec grabbed Jace and pulled him back. Magnus ran his hands over the prone figure on the bed. The whole bed began to glow and Jace could no longer see Clary the light was so bright. He tried to move forward but was pulled back by Alec and Isabelle.

Magnus began to glow too and Alec took a step forward. Magnus turned and winked at him, trying for a confidence Alec knew he didn't feel. Alec knew Magnus so well and he knew the look in his eyes and it scared him. He looked away and tried to school his face before he turned to Jace but must have failed miserably because Jace began to scream again.

Magnus turned back and closed his eyes and he began to glow again. He ran his hands, covered in a soft blue light over Clary. She began to tremble as the light flowed over her and Jace ripped free of alec and Isabelle and he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Clary, Clary please don't go, I love you so much." Jace begged as he raked his mass of hair from his face and wiped the tears away before clutching her hand again. He put his head down on the bed and sobbed, praying harder than he'd ever prayed before.

The throb of the light glowed brighter than before and smashed against his eyelids. He held her hand to his face inhaling the scent of her skin and praying she would come back to him. She coughed suddenly and her body arched. She began to whimper and then scream, but she was breathing. Her eyes opened and she saw Jace, she smiled and clutched his hand back even as the pains began again.

The silent brother who had been standing in the background moved forward with Sister Elia and they all began to work on Clary. Her eyes met jace's in the dimness of the room and she tried to smile even as he saw the pain clouding her eyes. Magnus joined the work and the room began to glow. Jace sat behind her and braced his legs on both sides of her body wrapping his arms around her and letting her clutch his hands with hers. They were both covered in blood and Jace could feel each pain ripping through her and wished he could take it from her. The baby inside her began to roll again and Jace could see an arm and a leg poke out against the skin with each contraction and he couldn't help but think that it was trying to tear her apart.

"Save her" Jace begged silently looking into the eyes of Magnus, Sister Elia and the silent brother at the side of the bed. "Please."

"We'll try." Magnus promised as he turned his face away and concentrated closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Angel of Mine

Angel of Mine

"Push" Magnus ordered and Clary looked at him as if she wanted to kill him. Her brow dripped sweat as she struggled to bring their child into the world. Some men would have wanted to be anywhere else but here, but seeing her now, he thought she'd never been more beautiful. He was so proud to call her his wife.

Clary went on with dogged determination but Jace could feel her strength waning. He knew she was giving it all she had but wasn't sure how to help her. He could almost feel her exhaustion, and her pain. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her, giving her what support he could. His hands rubbed her distended belly, not even flinching as she dug her nails into his arm, drawing blood. He watched in terror as blood continued to gush.

Magnus and Sister Elia worked frantically and the fact that they never looked at him made his heart sink further. If an Iron Sister and one of the most powerful warlocks ever were afraid to look at him then there was a real problem. He knew they were afraid of what he would see in their eyes.

Magnus pushed on Clary's stomach and demanded she push again. Clary bore down and pushed until Jace was afraid her face would pop. Sister Elias reached down to help the child come into the world when a loud snap filled the room. Clary jerked and screamed louder and jace knew her pelvis was broken.

Magnus and Sister Elia worked faster than ever, taking the baby and drawing Iratzes on Clary's stomach to help heal the break. Jace's head darted left and right as he tried to get a glimpse of the baby. Jace's stomach clenched as he heard no crying. How was he supposed to tell Clary that their baby was gone. He lowered his head and began to cry. Clary was in so much pain she barely registered it.

Suddenly the room was filled with the harsh, raw cry of a baby as it took its first unassisted breath. The wail was lusty and strong and Jace's head jerked up as Sister Elia cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket and brought her to the bed. Jace moved to meet her and watched with hungry eyes as the woman smiled as she walked toward him. Magnus had been busy helping clean Clary up and now that she was cleaned up and ready he stood back and smiled at them both as the Iron Sister brought the baby to them.

"It's a girl" Sister Elia said softly "A very special girl." She helped Jace disentangle himself from the blankets and she placed the bundle into his arms. Jace looked down at the small scrunched up face and immediately recognized Clary in the features and the curling strawberry blonde hair. Her nose and face were a near perfect copy of Clary, he saw almost none of himself etched there. Then the baby opened her eyes and Jace met his own Golden gaze and knew his heart was lost.

Jace cradled her against his chest and checked her fingers and toes. She seemed perfect. As jace was about to hand her to Clary he felt a small bump under his fingers along the baby's back. Thinking it was the blanket rolled up he pulled it back and nearly dropped her. There between her shoulder blades was the tiniest pair of blue wings he'd ever seen. They sparkled like a rainbow and spread out from her shoulderblades. The baby noticed his scrutiny and opened the wings spreading them for him to see. Jace wasn't sure what to say. He looked at Magnus and Sister Elia and they both smilied.

"I told you she was special." Sister Elia said softly as she kissed the baby's head, take very good care of her.

Jace stuttered a response and Magnus laughed. He slid jace back against the now clean sheets and helped Clary sit up so she could see the baby. Clary's eyes sparkled despite her exhaustion and she reached for the baby. Jace placed her into Clary's arms and he noticed no trembling in her hands when she ran her fingers over their girls wings, almost as if she'd been expecting it.

Clary smiled down at the baby and fell in love instantly for the second time in her life. She saw her features reproduced in miniature and Jace's beautiful golden eyes and had never been so happy in her life. Tears trickled down her face as she touched each delicate feature and stroked the tiny wings. This was the girl she'd met in her dream, this was the one she'd been waiting for.

"I love you Jace." Clary said softly as she wrapped the baby back up and handed her to Jace. Her arms had begun to shake and her chest was starting to hurt. Clary assumed it was exhaustion and didn't want to drop the baby.

Jace smiled and leaned in and kissed her "I love you more, I am so proud of you and our beautiful girl, Thank you Clary. What should be call her."

Clary swung her eyes to where Magnus and Sister Elia stood at the end of the bed and she knew in a flash of inspiration what name their daughter must have. "We should call her Magdelaina" she said softly "and for short we can call her Maggie."

Magnus smiled as the significance of the Childs name hit him. He leaned in and kissed Clary's head and cast a quick spell of protection over them all.

"Thank you Magnus," Jace said gripping his hand "You saved them both."

"All in a day's work." Magnus said with a small bow "Always glad to help for free I might add."

Jace laughed but turned back to Clary remained silent and he almost dropped the baby himself. Her eyes were glassy and her breathing ragged. Jace quickly handed the baby to Sister Elia and gripped Clary's hand.

"Clary, talk to me, what's wrong?" Jace shook her and Magnus began working on her but she seemed to fade faster.

"Clary, Clary" Jace screamed shaking her now. He could hear her heart faltering and didn't want to believe it. He was shrieking now and he knew it but he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Clary damn it open your eyes." Jace shouted in her face but he felt her heart stutter and stop. Her chest went up and down once more and then was still.

"Clary, Clary.."Jace was hysterical as he shook her and began to try to perform CPR. Magnus's hands were moving fast over her body and Jace noticed he was crying. The blue light blazing from his fingers was overwhelmingly bright but Jace could still see her. The whole world stopped and went quiet as everything seemed to freeze. Time seemed to stop but Jace felt every second like it was a thousand years. He heard Magnus saying things like "her heart couldn't handle it" and "I think she's gone" but he refused to believe it.

Jace felt a touch on his shoulder and he felt time snap back into place and move forward as he pulled back from Clary. "Jace, I'm sorry but she'd gone." Magnus said with tears in his cats eyes.

"No" Jace screamed as he pulled away and continued to work on her "Don't give up on her yet, keep trying." He pounded on her chest and felt his tears streaming down his face as he refused to accept it.

"Clary" Jace begged with each compression "Please don't leave me, I need you, we need you so much, please come back." 

Clary's eyes remained closed but Jace and Magus continued to work on her. Fighting for her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Angel's Touch

Angel's touch

Clary struggled up through the darkness toward the light. She blinked rapidly and struggled to open her eyes. She looked around and told herself she must be dreaming because she was sure she wasn't watching Jace performing CPR on her.

She shook her head but had to face the fact that Jace was indeed pushing up and down on her chest trying to get her heart to start again. The tension and sweat on his face were heartbreaking. He had never looked so focused on anything for as long as she'd known him.

A small noise drew her attention and she turned to see Magnus holding a small wrapped bundle. The baby was not crying but seemed to be asking Magnus a question with her big eyes widened out expectantly. Magnus stroked her cheek and held her close. The baby's hand rose to his cheek and magnus nodded.

Magnus handed Maggie to Sister Elia and put his hands on jace's arms stopping him. "She'd gone, Jace."

"Get away from me Magnus or I swear I will kill you." Jace snarled at him. he jerked away from Magnus's hands and continued to pump her chest. " She's still here, I won't let her go. How am I supposed to live without her?" Jace was crying as he was talking and Clary, invisible in spirit form felt tears trickling down her face as she reached for him.

She floated nearer and wrapped her arms around him. Jace jerked and sat upright as she slid in behind him. She kept from looking at her body lying there but focused only on Jace's face. She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and he stiffened and continued to cry.

"Jace, It's time to let her go." Magnus said quietly as he took the baby back and brought her closer to them both. "Maggie needs you now, Clary wouldn't want this." Magnus held the baby closer to Jace and he seemed to see her for the first time. He stopped pumping Clary's chest and gently took the baby into his arms. His tears streamed down the baby's face as he held her close tracing her face, a perfect copy of clary's. "I know" he sobbed brokenly as he looked down at his daughter.

Behind him Clary wrapped herself around them both and wished she didn't have to go. The room began to fill with bright light but no one but Clary seemed to notice. She lifted her head and met the eyes of the angel sitting on the bed beside them. She recognized him from all the pictures and tapestries of him giving the mortal instruments to Jonathan Shadow hunter, but what she wasn't expecting was the kindness in his eyes.

"Clary Morgenstern," he said softly "you have been given a choice that not many others have, You have been blessed by your angel blood with a most precious child." Raziel smiled and ran his hand over the baby's hair gently, the baby turned to look at him as if she knew he was there. "You are needed to care for her because her life ahead will not be easy. Darkness will come against her and you both but she needs both of her parents to survive". He paused and watched Jace cradle the baby, shaking his head at the despair on his face. "But you have served your blood and heaven well and may choose to stay or come home now. Your soul mate needs you, and your child needs you but the choice is yours." He paused and sighed as if he didn't want to tell her the rest but knew he had to "your body will not be the same if you stay, so you must choose carefully."

Clary's heart burned and she felt dread sweeping over her but she knew what she had to do. Raziel smiled back and touched her head softly as she made her choice. Clary turned and saw Jace placing the baby in her limp arms. Maggie looked at her with wide golden eyes and she gently touched Clary's face with her small hand. Clary smiled and closed her eyes as the light began to fade to black.


	7. Chapter 7 The price of love

Clary struggled forward, pushing past the curtains of darkness that covered her like a shroud. She waded forward, moving toward the light. She wanted, no she needed to reach it, to reach them. She ground her teeth together and pushed on even though the seductive pull of the peaceful dark was calling to her every second. She saw the light begin to grow and reached for it, welcoming it's light. She pushed out of the twilight glow and into the light feeling like she was breaking the surface of the water after almost drowning.

Clary gasped as air rushed back into her lungs. Her eyes hurt and felt sealed together but she pried them open anyway. The golden eyes that met her's were open and intelligent and loving. Clary smiled and tried to say something but found her mouth unable to release the words as it tried to form them. Clary forced her arms to move and cling to the beautiful angel in her arms. Jace jumped as he felt her move and he jerked the baby in reflex out of her arms.

"Clary" he said hoarsely as he held Maggie "Magnus, Clary's eyes are open, she just moved."

A sad sigh met her ears and she tried to move her head slowly. Magnus came forward out of the shadows and gently placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Jace you know she's gone, don't do this to yourself, don't do this to Maggie."

Jace placed the baby into Magnus's arms and turned back toward her, barely sparing him a glance. "I'm not crazy look at her."

"Not crazy" Magnus said softly as he cuddled the baby"just broken." Magnus knew there were tears running down his face and he tried to wipe them away so that they wouldn't fall on Maggie, Warlock tears were the most magical substance on earth and he did not want to infect her with that. :"We understand."

"I am not crazy" Jace hissed as he clutched Clary "She moved, she's still trying to come back to us."

"Jace..." |Magnus started with a small sob

"Shut up and get back" Jace hissed as he pushed Magnus back with a glare. "She needs me, and I need her, By the angel do I need her." Jace whispered the last to himself and he wan't sure if anyone else had heard and he really didn't care. His heart was breaking as he began CPR again. He couldn't even begin to think about losing her after everything

"Damn it Clary don't do this, Please!" his voice was hoarse and Clary saw the tears streaming down his face. The boy who never cried again had found a reason to cry and Clary knew it was because his heart was shattering, he was breaking. She pushed with all her will and moved her hand grasping his. Jace jerked his eyes to hers and screamed for Magnus.

The warlock appeared faster then either of them knew he could move. He had handed Maggie to the waiting iron sister and was running his blue lighted hands over her. He cursed as he began to try again to repair the damage the birth had left but this time it was working. Clary felt the damage inside begin to heal and squeezed Jace's hand. She knew there was a price to pay for coming back but she'd had no choice, losing Jace and Maggie was not a choice. Jace held her and cried as Magnus worked his magic and Clary stared into her baby girls eyes, knowing that no matter what the cost she was more than willing to pay it.


End file.
